Lugina (character)
(daughter) Rivals * * * *Summoner Friends * (old friend) * |aliases = Lugi, Zelban |counterpart = Lugina |bf2 = true }} Lugina is a summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall who is the head of the 23rd Demon Slayers' Division, "Sky Garden". He makes his debut in Cordelica, revealing his vulgar and self-centered personality. He softens slightly into more of a team player in Ishgria, though he maintains his inflated ego for the majority of the game. Lugina is an NPC (Non-Playable Character) in the game. He is the head of the Demon Slayers' 23rd Division, "Sky Garden", as well as the current holder of the title for the swordsman who mastered Vedan Fencing, "Zelban". Background Personality Lugina is shown to be extremely cocky and self-centered, often taking more credit than he can show for. However, he has shown prowess in leadership in terms of commanding orders, as shown in the Bridge of Despair. He is also very knowledgeable considering past histories with previous organizations of the Abel Faction and the Elgaia Federation. While not open about it, Lugina shows care for his friends as his relationship with the Summoner and friends develop throughout their journey through Grand Gaia and Ishgria. History Arc 1: Grand Gaia Lugina makes his debut in the Greskya Caves of Cordelica, complaining about being stuck with mundane tasks as he runs into the Summoner. He introduces himself in his high-and-mighty self as the strongest Summoner in Akras, and hardly believes it when the Summoner says they are out to take on the Four Fallen Gods, especially when the Summoner mentions they are following the orders of a goddess, not the Summoners' Hall. Throughout the rest of the early areas of Cordelica, Lugina yells at the Summoner for not leaving the area, as it is too dangerous for rookies. At Ignia Falls, Lugia goes over the political factions of the Randall Empire, the Akras Summoners' Hall, and the Elgaia Federation. He mentions that Akras is in charge of the military and the economy for Randall, and the rest of the empire is just for show; the Elgaia Federation is practically the same way, so effectively Akras rules over the entirety of Elgaia. Lugina starts bragging again, only to be interrupted by an earthquake before yelling at the Summoner to leave again. In Lomass Forest, Lugina goes into the different factional militias, specifically how Akras is split into "three" forces, the basic Summoner, or Regular, Army, and the Demon Slayers, then how the Elgaia Federation and Randall Empire's armies combined do not even compare to the Regular Army of the Summoners' Hall. Once he and the Summoner reaches the Valtan Fortress, Lugina attempts to leave for Elgaia and get the Summoner to back up his findings as Paris appears, who Lugina recognizes as part of the Imperial Army by her coat of arms. After a small squabble with Paris, Lugina questions what Paris is doing in Cordelica, and denies her offer to investigate Cordelica together. When Paris accuses him of being afraid of the earthquakes, Lugina quickly gets mad and tells the Summoner to start pulling their own weight. At the Tower of Light, Lugina attempts to give the Summoner a little bit of credit for arriving before Paris, though that is quickly rebuked as Paris reveals she, in fact, arrived first. When Paris questions what Lugina is doing in the area, he responds that he is there to investigate the ruins, and gets annoyed at Paris' surprise that he would be interested - and able - to do such. He does not believe Paris when she mentions the Summoner is Karl's friend, then goes into a minuscule rant about he does not like Karl before yelling at the Summoner to jump to it. In the Cordelica Mine, Lugina appears once again complaining why he is stuck with the current task before running into the Summoner and Paris. He tries to start a fight with Paris again before leaving to go on ahead when she insists the Summoner knows what is going on in Cordelica. Once they reach the Giant's Ruins, Lugina gets into a small squabble over Paris reporting to her superiors before revealing his grand plan where he goes and fights the Giant God by himself while Paris and the Summoner take on the minions and leaves to do so. After the Summoner successfully defeats Grantos, Lugina appears in a hurry, complaining about how the Summoner beat him to it and how his information was completely correct. When he attempts to affirm that he is the strongest summoner in Akras, Paris mentions Karl once again, causing Lugina to go into a much bigger rant about how Karl is simply in the right place at the right time and how Karl's biggest claim to fame, his takedown of Sagamur, was thanks to the Sky Garden's help. Lugina finishes by saying he hates anyone who sides with Karl, he's legit the best summoner, and then leaves. Lugina makes his appearance once more in the Erinecht Plains of Lizeria, accusing the Summoner of trying to take credit for his hard work. He yells at the Summoner to not get in his way, because he is in the middle of a massively important mission for the Summoners' Hall, and threatens to make quick work of the Summoner if they meet again. At the Golzo Mountains, Lugina shows himself to Paris and the Summoner, where Paris accuses him of being a second-rate summoner. Lugina affirms he is an elite summoner sent by Akras on an important mission while the Summoner simply showed up for fun. After Paris leaves, he reiterates his earlier warning and leaves as well. At the Lodan Frozen Lake, Lugina accuses the Summoner of planning to betray the Summoners' Hall, and when the Summoner denies that Lugina simply switches to the idea that the Summoner is there to cause him trouble. At the end of the lake, Lugina fights the Summoner, where the Summoner wins. At Lighting Forest Zaljiba, Lugina shows himself again, mad that the Summoner thinks they are better than him before going into a tirade about all that matters is who is the strongest in Elgaia, and at the moment the Summoners' Hall is the strongest. At the end of the forest, Lugina fights the Summoner again, where the Summoner wins again. Once the Summoner reaches The Black Bridge, Lugina mentions that the thing he and Paris are after is just ahead, that this is his chance to prove his power to Akras, and tells the Summoner that if they continue, he will destroy them. At the end of the bridge, Lugina fights the Summoner again, and the Summoner wins again. After the Summoner defeats Lugina, he does into self-denial about his loss before leaving. After the Summoner defeats the Defense System, Lugina shows up, annoyed that the Summoner has no injuries yet isn't moving. When the Summoner tells him to hurry ahead, he appears to not be in a rush, and moves with the Summoner to meet up with Paris, who has found that the power they were looking for is nowhere around here. Lugina mentions that the power is in the ruins of the Gate, and said Gate isn't going to open anymore. After Paris leaves, Lugina mentions that he's going to get even stronger, comments that the Summoner truly didn't know what was going on the entire time, then leaves himself. Lugina is the leader of 23rd Division of Demon Slayers, Sky Garden. He met the Summoner for the first time in Cordelica, where he was asked to explore the land together with the Summoner. The second time he met the Summoner in Lizeria, he grew upset with the Summoner, so much so that he challenged Summoner to a duel. After he lost, he shrugged it off, saying the Summoner got 'lucky' and went back to the Summoners' Hall. In Agni Region, Lugina appeared after the Summoner defeated Granvalm, and traveled with the Summoner to Agni to rescue Karl. Lugina managed to find the place where Karl was held and freed him while using the Summoner to draw out the disciple that had trapped Karl in the first place. Afterward, Lugina joined the party to rescue Grahdens in Mirvana. Arc 2: Ishgria In Ishgria, Lugina started making his appearance at Lem, where Mora lured him and Seria into her trap. Afterwards, Lugina and Seria joined Paris and the Summoner to beat Mora and continue the journey in Ishgria together. In Beiorg, Lugina and Paris translated the documents left in Reis' Lab Ruins and managed to find the information about Beiorg. After the Summoner defeated Mordlim in Rakshult, Lugina's childhood friend came and then asked him to go back to Elgaia Federation, because his "mission" as a spy for Elgaia Federation has been finished. Additionally, Bertz casually revealed that Lugina, as his friend who trained at the same master, is currently the strongest Vedan Style Swordsman, as well as the current holder of the title "Zelban", much to everyone's shock. In Zamburg, Lugina separated himself with the party to investigate something. Later, he encountered and stated that Ark is indeed the enemy of humanity. He later joined with Bertz and confronted the Summoner in Fal Nerga. After the Summoner defeated him, he re-joined the party. Afterwards, he claimed that he won't hide the Vedan fencing style he had learned anymore and he said that he would lend his power to player to defeat in the Sealed Dragon's Deep. In Menon, Lugina revealed that he met Kalon's clone even before the encounter in Fal Nerga. After defeating Karna Masta and another intervention from Bertz, Grahdens names Lugina as the director of the Otherworldly Investigation Division. He is then tasked to find out about Abel Faction's plans. Trivia * Lugina's age when he was first introduced was 25 years old. * Lugina is voiced by Ayato Matsushita in the comedy anime short titled "Maxwell Hits the City!" * According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **His full name is Lugina Beil. **He has an older sister. **His birth date is October 21. **His height is 180 cm. **His weight is 70 kg.